sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hovercraft (SatAM)
Hovercraft – pojazd pojawiający się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to osobisty środek transportu, z którego korzystają najczęściej Doktor Robotnik i Snively. Opis [[Plik:Heads or Tails 002.png|thumb|left|Hovercraft w odcinku Heads or Tails]] Hovercraft przypomina Hover Unit, ale jest od spodu czarny, a z wierzchu czerwony. Posiada jedną szeroką szybę z przodu i po dwie mniejsze na stronę. Po jego prawej stronie znajduje się okrągły właz, przez który wchodzi się do środka. Wewnątrz Hovercraft jest przestronny - posiada panel sterowania z dwoma siedzeniami, a także długi korytarz z szafkami i miejscem na ewentualny towar, jaki ma być przez niego transportowany. Hovercraft wyposażony jest w reflektor na dole, oraz dwa działa laserowe zamontowane u góry. Oprócz tych elementów posiada także skanery ciepła na spodzie, które pozwalają wykrywać żywe organizmy. Poza strzelaniem laserami, Hovercraft może się także zamaskować, aby stać się całkowicie niewidzialnym, lub wytworzyć pole siłowe, którego nie może przebić nic z wyjątkiem energii pierścieni. Najczęściej Doktor Robotnik i Snively wykorzystują ten pojazd do osobistego transportu, a czasami stanowi on centrum floty bojowej. W odcinku Heads or Tails Hovercraft otrzymał wygląd czarnego samolotu, z niewielkimi skrzydłami po bokach, oraz czerwonymi płatami na kadłubie i pod podwoziem. Historia Sezon pierwszy thumb|Robotnik i Snively uciekający na pokład Hovercraftu W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Doktor Robotnik poleciał Hovercraftem na spotkanie z Antoine, który zaoferował mu pierścień. Po tym jak Robotnik uniknął pułapki zastawionej przez Antoine, zabrał ze sobą pierścień i jeńca na Hovercraft, którym odleciał z powrotem do Robotropolis. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Doktor Robotnik i Snively wycofali się na Hovercraft, gdy Cloud Burster zaczął tracić wysokość wskutek zalania ropą. Robotnik kazał włączyć niewidzialność Hovercraftu. Chciał następnie zastrzelić Sonica, lecz Snively ostrzegał go przed przepalonymi obwodami i nalegał, aby wracali do Robotropolis, bo inaczej ich pojazd eksploduje. Mimo tego Robotnik wcisnął przycisk strzału, ale nic się nie stało, z powodu uszkodzenia systemu. Dlatego też złoczyńcy musieli wracać. W odcinku Sub-Sonic Snively przyleciał Hovercraftem na platformę wiertniczą Robotnika, która wydobywała ropę z podziemi. Później Robotnik i Snively krążyli wokół platformy Hovercraftem, a gdy doktor wykrył Sonica, to kazał wysłać Swat-boty, aby go zatrzymały. Jednakże Sonicowi mimo tego udało się zniszczyć platformę wiertniczą, wprawiając Robotnika we wściekłość. thumb|left|Hovercraft wytwarzający pod sobą pole siłowe i wciągający na pokład klatkę W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Doktor Robotnik i Snively polecieli Hovercraftem nad Great Jungle, aby złapać Terapody i przeznaczyć je do robotyzacji. Towarzyszyła im wtedy eskadra trzech Stealthbotów. Będąc na pokładzie, Snively przygotował dla Doktora Robotnika klatkę w którą mieli złapać Terapoda. Gdy Stealthboty ścigały Terapody, Hovercraft wytworzył pole siłowe, w którym Knothole Freedom Fighters i Terapody zostali uwięzieni. Następnie z pojazdu została spuszczona klatka, w którą złapano Momma T. Podczas gdy Hovercraft wciągał klatkę na pokład, Sonic ocknął się i ruszył na ratunek. Sonic i Bunnie zdołali opuścić klatkę z powrotem na ziemię i wypuścić z niej Momma T. Następnie jeż wykorzystał pierścień, aby utworzyć krótkotrwały wyłom w polu siłowym Robotnika, przez który Terapody i jego przyjaciele mogli uciec. Robotnik nie rezygnował jednak z pościgu i razem ze Stealthbotami zaczął gonić jeża, gdy ten zwrócił ich uwagę. Sonic wprowadził Stealthboty w pole porośnięte przez Scorched Plant, które z łatwością zniszczyły Stealthboty. Robotnik w ostatniej chwili zdołał ustabilizować kurs Hovercraftu, aby nie rozbić się tak jak jego roboty. Jednakże stracił wtedy Terapody z oczu i musiał zrezygnować z pościgu. W odcinku Heads or Tails Doktor Robotnik i Cluck wrócili Hovercraftem pilotowanym przez Swat-bota do Robotropolis. Później Robotnik i Cluck polecieli pilotowanym przez Swat-bota Hovercraftem w pościg za Soniciem i Tailsem, którzy uciekali z Robotropolis. Nie zdołali ich jednak powstrzymać przed użyciem mocy pierścienia w celu utorowania sobie drogi ucieczki. Sezon drugi thumb|Robotnik przybywający Hovercraftem aby osobiście nadzorować pojmanie Sonica W odcinku No Brainer Snively leciał Hovercraftem przez Robotropolis, gdy został poinformowany przez Tech-Bota o tym, że Sonic został trafiony przez Memory Scrambler. Snively odszukał wkrótce Sonica i wylądował Hovercraftem aby przywitać się z jeżem, który był pozbawiony swoich wspomnień. Po tym jak Snively oszukał Sonica, jeż znalazł dla niego Knothole. Snively poleciał następnie Hovercraftem aby osobiście aresztować Knothole Freedom Fighters i zniszczyć ich wioskę. Nie wiedział jednak, że sir Charles ukrył się na pokładzie. Gdy Hovercraft wylądował w Great Forest, Snively i jego Swat-boty wyruszyli do Knothole, podobnie jak Charles. Później Charles i Sally udali się na niestrzeżony pokład Hovercraftu i odwołali tam atak Stealthbotów, które wysłał Snively. W odcinku Dulcy Doktor Robotnik przyleciał Hovercraftem na ulicę Robotropolis, na której Sonic został złapany w Mega Muck, aby osobiście nadzorować schwytanie jeża. Jednakże Dulcy uratowała Sonica, oraz zamroziła Robotnika, jego roboty, a także Hovercraft. thumb|left|Uszkodzony po walce Hovercraft W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Snively został wysłany przez Doktora Robotnika do Great Unknown, gdzie miał naprawić zniszczony przez Wolf Pack testowy Doomsday Pod. Poleciał tam wtedy Hovercraftem. Gdy Doomsday Pod zostały naprawiony, Snively kazał wystartować Hovercraft i włączyć skanery ciepła w poszukiwaniu Wolf Pack. Niemalże udało mu się wykryć Antoine, jednak Sonic po cichu zabrał przyjaciela z linii wzroku. Wkrótce potem Doomsday Pod został zaatakowany przez Wolf Pack i Knothole Freedom Fighters, ale podniósł się z ich ataku. Hovercraft odciął wtedy drogę ucieczki wilkom, lecz nie na długo. Gdy Sonic stworzył wielką trąbę powietrzną, Hovercraft i towarzyszące mu Swat-boty, a także Doomsday Pod zostali trafieni i rozrzuceni na wszystkie strony. Hovercraft rozbił się o ścianę kanionu i przewrócił, ale Snively zdołał go szybko postawić z powrotem w stan gotowości. Później Snively używał Hovercraftu do poszukiwania Freedom Fighters, którzy gdzieś się ukryli. Za radą Robotnika zaczął niszczyć zamaskowane wejścia do tuneli, do których potem wysłał Swat-boty. Niedługo potem Swat-boty przyprowadziły na pokład Hovercraftu Sonica i Sally, którzy jednak na to właśnie liczyli. Bohaterowie szybko uwolnili się i zniszczyli Swat-boty, a także przywiązali Snively'ego do krzesła Hovercraftu. Następnie ukradli z pokładu plany Doomsday Podów i uciekli. W odcinku Drood Henge Doktor Robotnik przyleciał Hovercraftem do Drood Henge, aby osobiście nadzorować wydobycie pierwszego Deep Power Stone. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Robotnik udał się na pokład Hovercraftu, aby uciec z Doomsday Machine niszczonej przez Sonica i Sally używających mocy dwóch Deep Power Stones. Robotnik nie pozwolił wtedy Snively'emu wejść razem z nim na pokład. Mimo że doktor próbował odlecieć, nie udało mu się to i przepadł bez śladu. Galeria Hooked on Sonics 124.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 125.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 130.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 136.png|Hooked on Sonics Sonic's Nightmare 212.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 217.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sub-Sonic 002.png|Sub-Sonic Sub-Sonic 236.png|Sub-Sonic Sonic Past Cool 108.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 144.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 172.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 176.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 178.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 180.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 183.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 208.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 213.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 246.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 248.png|Sonic Past Cool Heads or Tails 002.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 180.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 187.png|Heads or Tails No Brainer 064.png|No Brainer No Brainer 068.png|No Brainer No Brainer 070.png|No Brainer No Brainer 073.png|No Brainer No Brainer 161.png|No Brainer No Brainer 174.png|No Brainer No Brainer 180.png|No Brainer No Brainer 235.png|No Brainer Dulcy Episode 047.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 049.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 054.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 058.png|Dulcy Cry of the Wolf 162.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 175.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 177.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 197.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 212.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 214.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 218.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 223.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 224.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 234.png|Cry of the Wolf Drood Henge 131.png|Drood Henge Drood Henge 164.png|Drood Henge The Doomsday Project 261.png|The Doomsday Project Kategoria:Przedmioty z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny) Kategoria:Twórczość Robotnika (SatAM)